fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Keira
Keira (きーら Keira) is the younger, loved, 16 year old sister of Amber. Keira is 5'4 with an unknown weight. She has a cute personality and attitude but she can be very sensitive. She enjoys many things including music, sports, swimming, and the color purple. She also enjoys talking with people and sharing her thoughts and feelings. She always has something to say whether it's good for bad. She never likes to hurt anyone, However, Sometimes she can have a sharp tongue when she get's mad. She can also cry over anything too. She can be very sensitive with words. What she loves most, although, are butterflies. She likes to study them and takes notes about them whenever she can. Appearance Keira is a little short but skinny with light skin. She had beautiful, soft blonde hair like gold and blue eyes that sparkle. You will usually be seeing her in a cute blouse and denim shorts. She blushes red on her cheeks when she gets embarrassed. Yet, she always has a sweet smile on her face that can brighten anyone's day. Personality Keira is very sweet and tender that cares for everyone. She likes to listen to others when they have a problem and also likes to talk to others about her problems as well. She has many things she enjoys in life but what she loves the most is to study and observe butterflies. She thinks they are the most interesting, amazing thing. Her and her sister may get into fight a lot and have their dislikes about each other, But Keira loves her big sister and likes to be around her when she's not in a cranky mood. Another thing is when Keira gets mad, She can say some regretful things that can hurt a persons feelings and heart, Furthermore, She understands what she is doing and is working on being better with her words when she gets angry. History Keira was the second child to her mother and father with Amber being the first. She grew up with her family as normal with fights and disagreements with them. She has said some hurtfull things to her family that she will never forget. She is usually a sweet girl, just needs to learn to control her temper when needed. As years went by, she learned and tried out new things like any other person. She soon took an interest towards butterflies and wanting to learn more about them. She studies hard in school and practices her magic every day, whether or not it's not a useful magic or such. She knows that if she keeps trying then she will get better at anything she wants to. Magic and Abilities Display Magic Display magic is one of Keira's personal favorite. It lets her explain her plan and draw out what she needs. *'Display Magic' allows Keira to use a special type of pen to draw out her map, or plan. It is the combination of Pict Magic and Light Magic. Similarly used with a light pen which lets Keira literally draw a 3-d blueprint in the air in varying colors of light. Category:Caster-Mage Category:Female Category:Original Characters Category:Characters